Young Amore
by B. Bandit20
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie Anne relationship has been a little complicated but can a night at The Loud House change all that and how will his sisters react especially the oldest one.
1. Chapter 1

Most people believe dealing with an older or younger sister is hard work, and they'd be right. But no one has it harder than lincoln loud. As the only boy in a family of ten girls, it can be pretty rough getting through each day, especially with only one bathroom. This weekend, however, was completely different Lincoln's dad was going on a business trip in Colorado and their mom was taking all ten girls on a trip to the Pink Palace, the number one mall/hotel for any need a girl would need, which meant Lincoln had the house all to himself for the whole weekend.

"Are you sure you're okay by yourself sweetie?" Rita asked.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be just fine?" Lincoln said in a calm demeanor

"Well, if you're sure, there's enough food to last the weekend and you can have one friend over if you like, understood?" Rita said in a more assertive tone

"Yes, mom, now you and the girls just have a good time." Lincoln said

"Alright then my little man, come on girls were leaving." mom said, not wanting to be late for their reservation Lincoln then held the door opened as his mother stood next to him

"WE'RE COMING" they shouted.

(this will be in order from Lori to lily)

"Bye twerp." Lori said

"See ya uh... lincoln" Leni said

"Have fun on your own bro." Luna said

"I got you some traps in case of Christmas burglars." Luan said.

"Don't mess with my new hockey equipment while I'm gone." Lynn said

"Best of luck on the cold dark lonely nights and don't worry my friends will protect you from dark spirits" Lucy sighed

"Bye Lincoln" both Lola and Lana said

"Let me know if my mutagen changes color while I'm gone if you live." Lisa said

"Bye-Bye Lincoln" Lilly said

"Alright, love you sweetie" Rita stated before walking out the door and pulled out of the driveway

"Bye guys have a good trip." Lincoln said as he waved goodbye until they were all out of sight

"YES!" Lincoln shouted, he dashed inside and crashed on the couch

"Finally, a whole weekend to do whatever I want, I'll call up Clyde and... oh yeah, he's out of town for a musical with his dad's they wanted to see, well great now what?"

Lincoln thought it over for a bit till he heard a knock on his front door, he went up to answer it to find his sorta girlfriend Ronnie Anne despite them having a very rocky "preteen" type of romance, the two had been secretly dating for nearly a year and a half. They could sit together at lunch, go to the movies, or the park at night, but they had to keep it secret to avoid Lincoln's sisters and Bobby from finding out and likely embarrass them.

"Hey Ronnie" He said

"Hey Loud I was wondering if I could hang out here, my family is out town for the weekend for some dumb movie festival." He said

"Huh what coincidence my family is out of town too they went to that Pink Palace place" He said

"Really?" Ronnie said

"So you want to come in?" He asked Ronnie then made her way in with a duffle bag

"Whats with the bag?" Lincoln asked

"Oh well, since we have free weekends without parents, I'd figure we could spend the weekend together besides I spent nights here before." She said.

"Yeah that was when you were mad at Bobby or just to lazy to go home.

"So it's cool." She said as she sat down on the couch "Are playing or what?"

20 MINUTES LATER

Lincoln and Ronnie were relaxing, playing Zombie Bashers 3 till Ronnie got hungry.

"Man, i'm hungry." She said

"I can order some pizza if you like" He suggested

"Sure that sounds good." She said

"Alright then I'll make sure that there's canadian bacon." He said as dialed up the pizza place after about 20 minutes the pizza showed up and chowed down all while making small talk

"Man it's good to have seconds on pizza, so how have you been lately?" Lincoln asked

"I'm fine, school's been pretty boring but thankfully I've got you to look forward halfway through." She said which caused them to blush

"Thanks, I look forward to seeing you too although, to be honest, I still expect a prank or slap or bruise every time I see you." He said.

"I know and sorry for all the recent beating." She said

"Don't worry, I got over it, at least when my black eye healed?" He said

"Sorry about that but I did give you a steak for it." She said

"It's cool babe, you healed my eye and gave charlie's a treat." He said once they finished up they headed to the living room for some video games

"Hey, do you have Mech Mashers 2?" Ronnie asked

"Just got it last week." He said

"Sweet I can't wait to kick your ass." She said taking off her hoodie to reveal a gray undershirt, that how Lincoln knew that she was serious.

"Oh yeah will see." He said as he started up the game

45 MINUTES LATER

"Winner Ronnie A." The game announcer said

"Oh right, I keep forgetting how good you are at fighting games"

"Thanks, now pay up." She said as she pointed to her cheek, to which Lincoln kissed after the game the two then began watching sci-fi movies till Lincoln noticed that Ronnie Anne fell asleep he then looked towards her growing and shrinking chest, he started to blush trying to focus on the rest of the movie but his mind went back to Ronnie's frame.

"She looks so beautiful." He said he then noticed that his hand was moving on his own as soon as he got close to her breast he pulled away and got up and went to the kitchen to splash water in his face.

"What was I thinking, why did my hand just move on it's own, what was this feeling." He asked himself till he heard Ronnie scream he rushed to the living room and found Ronnie awake

ew, gross Charles!" Ronnie yelled

"What happened?" Lincoln looked down and saw Charles had peed on the couch again

"Charles, bad dog, very bad dog in the time out kennel!" He said Charles then walked over to and closed the gate behind him

"I'm so sorry Ronnie, Charles knows better.

"It's fine I need to take a shower anyway." She said as she grabbed her bag and went to get cleaned up

 _Upstairs_

Ronnie Anne was in the bathroom cleaning up while Lincoln threw Ronnie's clothes down the laundry chute as he did Ronnie came out in a towel the two went into Lincoln's room where she sat on his bed with her legs crossed.

"Cramped as always Lic." She said

"I know but it cozy, I'll clean your clothes in the morning. "He said

"Thanks." She said as she started getting dressed

"Why couldn't you do that in bathroom?" He asked

"Is it okay I mean it not bothering you is it?." She asked she hugged his back making Lincoln blush.

"I need to go take a shower." Lincoln said.

After his shower he went back to his room and found Ronnie was already asleep

"I'll see you in the morning, Ronnie." He said as he pulled the covers

3 HOURS LATER

Lincoln awoke the felt a cold wind he opened his eyes to see his bedroom door was open he got up and walked out the room and saw that the bathroom door was ajar opens the door and found Ronnie Anne in a baby doll lingerie holding the bottom with her teeth while she was masterbating sinffing a pair of Linclon's dirty boxers with her eyes closed after she climax she slowly opened her eyes and saw Lincoln the two were now blushing

"H-Hey" Ronnie said

"Hey." Lincoln said "Um I just gonna go back to bed." He said

"O-Okay, I'll join you soon." She said.

"Cool." He said before closing door and began walking back to his room he then got into his bed and stared at the ceiling. A few minutes later Ronnie walked in and got back into the bed and face away from him and they just laid there in silence.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah." She said.

"Are we um are we just going to ignore this?" He asked

"Ignore what, the fact that you saw me touch myself?" She said.

"Well yeah." He said.

"Look I don't want to talk about it, just forget you saw anything or else." She threatened.

"What if I don't want to?" He asked Ronnie then sat up and looked at him.

"You better or else!" She said grabbing his shirt Lincoln then grabbed her hands and pulled them off his shirt.

"Look Ronnie Anne, I don't want things to be awkward between so how about this I mastrbate in front of you." He said

"W-What!" Ronnie said.

"Yeah that way it's not weird between us." He said as he took of his pants and underwear when he face her the two started blushing that's when Ronnie noticed his dick getting hard.

"Okay here I go." He said

"Wait." She said

"What wrong."

"Um I want to try something." Ronnie said as she got down on her knees and took his dick in her hand. "I never thought that I would see something like this up close." She said as she started rubbing it up and down making Lincoln tense up.

"Ronnie that feels amazing." He said

"Well maybe you'll enjoy this." She said as Ronnie wrapped her lips around his dick and started sucking on it.

"Oh god Ronnie this feels amazing." He said just then he felt his something come up. "Oh god here it comes Ronnie!" He said as she pulled out and got her face covered with his semen.

"Oh Man i'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said.

"No it's fine, I can see why Bobby like this." Ronnie said

"Wait what?" He said

"Yeah I caught Lori and Bobby doing this but I didn't think that guys liked it so much." She said

"Yeah me neither so are things good between now?" He asked

"Not yet, you have to repay the favor." She said as she sat down on the bed and opened her legs Lincoln then got down and looked at her womanhood.

"So what do I do?" He asked.

"Just lick it I guess." She said.

"Alright." Lincoln then dragged his tongue up and down her slit which caused her to moan loudly.

"Are you okay did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"No it's okay it just feels really good." She said "Please continue." Lincoln then continued licking till he reached the clit and sucked on it, which caused her to scream in pleasure she then fell back and began breathing heavily.

"God why didn't we do this before?" She said as Lincoln laid next to her

"I don't know but we should do that more offend." Lincoln said

"We should but let's go back to sleep, so we try be fresh in the morning." He said

"Okay, Linc." She said the two then shared a kiss and went to bed not knowing the chain of events that they sent into motion.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Next Morning_

It was the quietest morning in the Loud house while in Lincoln's room where he was sharing it with his (sorta) girlfriend Ronnie Anne, where she was awakened to find that her loving punching bag, that's when it came back to her the events of last night she covered her mouth and smiled

' _I can't believe we did "that" last night.'_ She thought as she looked at him and smirked ' _I think it's time for a wake-up call.'_ She then crawled under the blanket and to Lincoln crotch she then pulled down his pants and saw his flaccid dick.

" _Oh no, that won't do.'_ She thought she proceed to lick the tip and down his shaft causing him to twitch, she then took it in her mouth and started sucking on it she felt it getting hard in her mouth she then started to bob up and down making sure all it was lubed up she could feel that it he was reaching his limit, Lincoln then gripped the sheets and unloaded in her mouth making her swallow the contents. She was then surprised when the blanket was taken off her she looks up and saw him

"Good Morning Lincoln." She said with her mouth full

"Morning Ronnie Anne." He said as she pulled him out of her mouth

"Did you enjoy your wake up call?" She asked.

"Well, it was surprising." He said.

"That's good enough, any way you want breakfast?" She asked

"Sure, what would you like?" He asked

"Actually I was hoping to make you something." She said.

"You know how to cook?" Lincoln asked to which she blushed

"Yeah, I do want to be a professional chef." She said

"I thought you wanted to a professional skateboarder?" He asked getting out of the bed and pulling up his pants.

"I can't be both?" She asked as she the two left the room, after breakfast the two relaxed in the living room, Ronnie was laying on Lincoln's lap, while he was flipping through channels trying to find something to watch when he heard Ronnie groaned.

"I'm bored!" She said

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Wanna go to the skate park?" She asked

"Sure, we can use Lynn's equipment I'm sure she won't mind." Lincoln said

Meanwhile at the Pink Place.

"Hey, Lynn you okay?" Lucy asked

"I don't know Lucy , but I have the strange feeling to beat up Lincoln when we get home." She said

 _Back to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne_

The two were at the skate park since it was morning they had the whole place to themselves, for the time being, Lincoln was using Lynn's rollerskates on the half pipe while Ronnie was doing grinds on the rails, doing tricks on the half-pipe and basically showing Lincoln up.

"I'm not going to be showed up by a girl again." He said as he started doing his own tricks like backflips, 360 spins, and front flips.

"Ha try and beat that Santiago." He said, Ronnie then took the challenged and started doing impossible tricks that you would only see on t.v and video games, but as soon as she landed a wheel fell off and she was about to faceplant but she found herself in Lincoln's hands the two looked at each other and blushed.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Y-yeah I'm fine." She said she then sits up and found herself over Lincoln her hands were on his chest she soon bends down and was about to capture his lips when they heard "Oooh" they looked up and saw kids from school.

"Well well well and here I thought you two weren't a couple." One said

"What no I was just about to pummel him for messing me up." She said.

"Yeah right we saw you about kissing him." Another classmate added. They then continued teasing them till Lincoln helped her up and kissed her which quiets everyone.

"Fine yes we're dating and I'm tired of hiding it." He blurted out as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder which made her blush even more.

"Oh when the wedding date Lincoln." A kid said

"I don't yet, but hopefully in the future when we're older." Lincoln said.

"Oh, I guess you two are pretty serious?"

"As serious as my sisters when they rat on me." He said.

"Oh well, congrats Linc I hope you guys are happy." The group then left the two alone.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Ronnie said

"Of course just admitting stuff, will bore them and leave us alone." He said.

"Wow that was actually smart, so no more teasing?" She asked

"Nope as long as no one tells our siblings will be fine." He said "Let's get back I need to…(Phone Ring) Sorry, Hello?" Lincoln answered.

" _Lincoln it your mother I just want to warn you that were on our way home."_ Rita said

"Huh, why so soon?" He asked.

" _Well, it turns out that the girls maxed out dad's card on clothes and makeup so we're on our way home."_ She added

"Oh, okay see you guys soon." He said as he hangs up. "We need to hurry back!" He said as he grabbed her hand and was about to run when he forgot about the skates he was wearing.

"Uh, maybe we should skate." She said.

"That could work too." He said the two then proceeded to ride their way back to the loud house before the rest of the Loud Family gets there.


	3. Chapter 3

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were doing their best to get back to the loud house before his family gets back.

"Come on Ronnie Anne, were almost there." Lincoln said as they got to his strat they also saw Vanzile pull up into the driveway the two then hid in a bush and watched as the girls unloaded their stuff from the car.

"Okay here's the plan, will sneak to the back then will climb through the basement window there will grabbed your clothes and run up to my room." He explained.

"Or you could just explain why my skateboard is broken." The two then looked behind them and saw Lynn holding her equipment.

"Dang it." They both said

Minutes later

Lincoln was bring in the last of the girls stuff when he entered his room Ronnie anne was waiting for him.

"So there goes our weekend." Lincoln said.

"Hey it least it was fun." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah and sorry about Charles again." He said

"It's fine, it was an accident." She said the then sat in silence till Lincoln asked…

"So um about that thing we did last night."

"What about it." She said blushing

"Do you think that… well… we could do it again?" He asked the two then blushed.

"I-i don't see why not." She said. "But let's wait till we're alone to do that." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well can I at least do this." Lincoln then grabbed her chin brought it in for a kiss.

"I don't see why not." She said as she continued the kiss as they were kissing Lincoln's sisters were watching.

"Ahh." They all said quietly they all then went to Lori and Leni's room and began talking

"I can't believe how cute they are together." Lola said.

"Yeah and it's cute and all but what did they mean about "last night"?" Lana asked.

"(Gasp) You don't think that they did "it" do you." lori asked her matured sisters (excluding Leni and the younger siblings).

"No way they're too young to be doing that, they probably just mean a video game or something." Luna said

"Well you can't be too sure, so here what we're going to do...

Few hours later

Lincoln was downstairs with Ronnie Anne watching a movie while the girls watched from upstairs.

"Okay, remember we need to keep them down there while Me, Luna and Lynn search Lincoln's room." The girls then nodded and began their plan.

In Lincoln's room

Lori's group were in everywhere in his room for anything that may involve "it" until they found a purple duffle bag under Lincoln's bed.

"Okay this is either Lincoln likes to cross dressing or these are Ronnie Anne's clothes" She said

"Now let's not jump to any conclusions she may have just spent the night." Lori said

"If that's the case then whose panties are these?" Lynn asked as she picked them up.

"Okay maybe he was just doing her laundry." Lori said

"Lori, read the room Lincoln had sex!" Luan said.

"Shh, we don't want the whole house to know."Lori said

"Well what are we going to do?" Lynn asked

"We won't say anything until they are comfertable telling someone about it." Luna said

"Froget that!" Lynn said just then the door opened they turned to see Ronnie Anne.

"Uh what's going on in here and why do you have my underwear?" She asked

"Um well we uh… Lori." Lynn said

"Ronnie Anne we need to talk to you and Lincoln.

* * *

Sorry I don't know why it shows code


	4. Chapter 4

Guest: I will

Guest 187: I'll try

Questionmark: No they don't.

* * *

 _After Ronnie Anne found Lincoln's sister in his room Lori asked that she needs to talk to the both of them._

Lincoln and Ronnie were now in Lori's room with his older sisters (minus Leni).

"So what's this about?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln we overheard you and Ronnie Anne talking about last night and we were worried that you may have did something." She said

"And what is this something?" He asked.

"Sex, obviously." Lynn said bluntly which caused everyone in the room to become silent. Till lincoln and Ronnie Anne laughed, confusing the girls.

"Guys, what made you think we had sex?' He asked

"We found a duffle bag of Ronnie anne's clothes under your bed." Luna said

"That she just spending the night and she had to change clothes, because Charles peed on her." he said which earned her a punch on his arm from his blushing girlfriend.

"EWW.' The girls said.

"Okay that makes sense, but what about…" "Guys nothing happened between me and Ronnie Anne and if it did I wouldn't tell you about." He said the girls then looked away in shame. "Look I appreciate you girls looking after me but you have to understand me and Ronnie Anne are smart and if we do have sex it will be special." he said

"We know sorry Linc." Lori said. "But i still need to tell bobby about this." She said

"What you can't tell him about this." Both Ronnie and Lincoln said

"I'm sorry but I don't hide anything from bobby." She said as she dialed her number, the two then gulped

 _The Next day_

Lincoln was on his way home when he saw Bobby waiting on his steps.

"Hey Bobby you waiting for Lori?" He asked.

"Actually, she's waiting for Ronnie Anne at the school, I came to talk to you." he said

"Okay." He said the two then went inside.

"Now linc, you know your my bro and I respect you, but I got to know what do you think of my sister?" He asked

"Well Ronnie Anne is cool and fun to be around, but our relationship is kinda touch and go, I mean until recently we tried our best to hide our feelings from each other, but now we're ready to show them, but like you and lori." he said

"Oh that's cool, we do tend to go a little overboard at times, but promise me that you will not hurt her in anyway we don't want what happened last time to happen again do we?" he asked s he reminded Lincoln about the date at john Juan French-Mex Buffet (Or Save The Date)

"Trust me, i'll make sure that never happens again, Lori nearly killed me." He said

"Yeah that'll happened with girls." he said "Well I better get going me and Lori have a date tonight." He said as he left.

"Huh that went better than i expected" Lincoln said

"Lincoln Loud!" Lori yelled as she entered his room

"Lori what's wrong?" he asked

"You made Ronnie Anne give you a blowjob!" She yelled

"Wait how did you know about that." Lincoln said

"I talked to Ronnie Anne a while ago and then Luan texted me this video of you and her doing "that"." She said

"Lori I can explain." He tired to say but she just wasn't having it. Lincoln managed to slip out of his shirt and through her legs and went to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Oh man i'm in trouble now." Lincoln said as Lori banged on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

guest 189: I'm glad that you do.

Questionmark: She would be if she wasn't the jealous type

* * *

Lincoln was sitting in a dog cage in Lori and Leni's room while his younger sisters Lana and Lola were guarding it.

"Guys don't you think that this is unnecessary?" He said

"Pipe down Prisoner." Lola said.

"Come on it's a dog cage this is inhuman." He said

"We said shut it!" Lana said as she hits the cage making Lincoln cringe. Just then his older sisters walked in.

"Okay you two your relived." Lori said Lola and Lana then marched out of the room leaving Lincoln alone with them.

"So I don't suppose I get pass here?" He said.

"Lincoln L. Loud, how could you do that to Ronnie Anne!" Lori said

"It wasn't my fault we both wanted to do it." He said blushing.

"Yeah but what would have happened if it went further than that?" Leni asked.

"Were you ready to take responsibility for when that happened, bro?" Luna asked.

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing plus it was kinda my fault." He said

"How?" Luan asked

"Well one night I saw her... masturbating we tried to pretend like nothing happened but it didn't work, so I offered to masturbate in front of her but one thing led to another." He explained.

"Well your lucky it didn't end up as something more and trust me you don't want that happening yet." Lori said

"Don't act all pure Lori she knows you did the same thing with Bobby?" Lincoln said

"What do you mean?" She asked with nervous smile

"Ronnie Anne said she saw you and Bobby doing the exact same thing." He said making her blush.

"What your lying!"She said as she shock the cage.

"It's the truth." He said

"Ugh! I'm literally going to get her." She yelled

"Calm down Lori you don't want to **BLOW** your **HEAD** on this one." She joked which earned her a smack on the back of the head by Lynn.

"Oh come on don't **blow your load** I was just kidding." She said which got her kicked out. "Huh usually the guy prematurely leaves." She laughed.

"So can I go now I need to finish my homework." he said

"Alright you can go, but if you say one word about what me and Bobby did I will ruin you." She said as she opened the cage and Lincoln left as he did Lori turned to the girls.

"Okay girls what are going to do?" Lori asked

"We do nothing, will just keep a close eye on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and make sure they don't do anything drastic." Leni said

"For once I agree with Leni." Lynn said

"Alright but we to make plan ahead just in case he you know." Lori said

"Know what?" Leni said. The rest of the girls then smacked their foreheads.

 _Few Days Later_

Lincoln and Clyde were walking out of school talking till Ronnie Anne walked up to them.

"Hey Lincoln could I talk to you." She said.

"Sure Ronnie, later Clyde." He said as he walked away from him. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asked

"About that weekend, it turns out Lori told Bobby and he wants me to spend the day with you for some reason." She said.

"Huh I thought he would be all overprotective like my sisters." He said

"Yeah it's weird." She said as they reached the loud house. Lincoln found a note on the door.

" _Lincoln your sisters and father went to visit Aunt Ruth be back tonight, watch over Lily, mom."_

"Wait your Mom left Lily alone?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Eh it's fine with four pets and Luan's cameras hidden all over the place and Lisa's security system their is no need to be worried." he said then two then went upstairs and found Lily asleep.

" _ahh she so cute."_ Ronnie Anne Whispered.

" _yeah wait till she gets older."_ He whispered back Lincoln then turned on the baby monitor and left her to sleep the two then went downstairs to do their homework after about a half hour they heard Lily giggling.

"Looks like she's up." He said "Excuse me." Lincoln said as he went upstairs to find Lily standing in her crib.

"Hey Lily, you hungry?" He asked

"Hungy." She said.

Lincoln then picked her up and took her downstairs where Ronnie Anne was waiting.

"Welcome back dork." She then looked at Lily. "Hey Lily how my favorite baby." She said as she took him which made her giggle as she started to play with Ronnie Anne's face.

"Playful baby isn't she?" Ronnie said

"Yeah she can be a handful." He said as he took her away from Ronnie Anne.

 _Meanwhile Outside_

"Okay so far so good, good idea getting this van Lisa and hacking Luan's camera's." Lori said

"It was child's play for me." Lisa said

"Guys, don't you like think this overreaction?" Leni asked.

"We need to make sure that Lincoln is ready to raise a baby we don't know when he'll cross that line but if he does at least we'll know that he'll be ready." Lori said.

"Aren't we going overboard with this, I mean it was just a blowjob." Luna said

"A blowjob can lead to something more so we him to be ready for that." Lori said.

"You guys, keep saying "blowjob" what is that?" Lisa asked

"Grown-up stuff now let's keep watching." Lori said as they kept watching the two with Lily.


	6. Chapter 6

bob the writer: Thanks for the hashtag

Questionmark: and I'll be waiting then

wanna be author: They're Siblings what did you expect

Guest: Hey no giving spoilers

* * *

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were cuddling on a nearby park bench with Lilly laying in her stroller getting her some fresh air and some sunlight, just as a butterfly flies down and lands on her nose she giggles as she tries to catch it.

"Man, your baby sister is so cute." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, but not as cute as you." Lincoln joked as Ronnie Anne playfully punched him in the arm which made him giggle.

"Your such a dork Lame-o." She said as she kissed his cheek. "But you're my dork." She said "Also your sisters have following us for a while now." She said

"Yeah I knew the moment I saw Leni coming out of that van." He said just then the van drove off making the couple laugh.

"Man, it's nice having a girlfriend that I don't have to keep a secret." Lincoln said.

"Yeah." She said. "Hey, Lincoln I was wondering if I can spend the weekend you guys again." She said

"Are you sure? Because the last time I invited people over it was kinda of crazy." He said.

"Yeah but you know I can take it." She said.

"I hope so." He said as he got up.

"C'mon let's get the sleeping princess home." Lincoln said as the two started walking to the loud house with Lily.

Friday

Lincoln was at his locker when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Ronnie Anne, you ready to go?" He asked

"Yep." She said as the two left the hall but before they could walk away a certain nuisances came up to them.

"Well Well Well Ronnie Anne, Looking good as usual." The kid said

"Oh hello Chandler." Lincoln said

"Hey Larry, so Ronnie Anne what are you doing after school?" He asked

"I'm going to my boyfriend's house." She said

"Yeah you are I'll see ya soon." He said as he smacked her butt before walking off. Ronnie Anne almost went to punch him, but Lincoln pulled her back.

"Let it go, Ronnie, he's not worth it, don't think with your fist all the time." He said.

"But, Lincoln he needs a good smack." She said

"Forget I don't need you getting into trouble, school is over you don't need to be the tough girl now anymore." He said

"Okay, Lincoln." She said the two then intertwined their hands and left the school. As they did Ronnie Anne began thinking about what Lincoln said

"I don't have to be the tough girl anymore, does he think I'm too boyish?"

As they reached the loud residence Ronnie Anne was immediately met with the chaos.

"Still can't believe that this is normal around here." She said

"I know but you get used to this." He said "Come on let's go to my room." He said just the room fell silent.

"Hey, Lincoln I need you to do a favor for me." Lori said

"But I was just going to…"

"Great, I need you to pick us up some tampons and maxi pads, kay thanks." Lori said as she pushed him out of the house with money and a list.

"Okay?" Ronnie Anne said "I guess I'll wait in Lincoln's room." She said but Lynn stopped her.

"No way we not letting that happened until the makeover." She said

"Make-over?" Ronnie asked. Just then she turned around to see Lori, Leni, and Lola with various make-up.

"Oh no." She said

Later

Lincoln returned with various women products when he noticed that the house was too quiet.

"Girls I'm back." He yelled, "okay I'm just leaving your stuff on the table." He called out. "Okay this is just weird, but at least it's quiet, wait a minute that's not a good sign (Gasp) Ronnie Anne!" He then ran upstairs and to his room to find that she was not in there. "Guys!" he yelled as he marched towards Lori's Room he opened the door only to be pushed out by Lynn.

"Sorry bro, you can't come in." She said

"And why not (sniffing) and why does it smell like burnt hair and nail polish?" Lincoln asked

"Oh were just flat pressing our hair." She said

"Lynn you don't flat press your hair." He said

"Uh, no Habla inglés." She said as she closed the door.

"Okay, that's weird." He said as he went to his room after about five minutes Lincoln was getting bored.

"Okay, that's it." He said as he got up he then went to his door and went to Lori's room.

"Okay, girls it's been forever I know you have Ronnie Anne I would like to talk to my girlfriend." He said just then the door opened and Lincoln's jaw dropped.

"H-Hey Lame-o Sorry for keeping you waiting," Ronnie said , she was sporting a lovely purple blouse with a dark blue skirt her hair was down and she had on a little lipstick. "SO how do I look?" She asked Lincoln then closed the door and screamed 'There is a goddess in my sister's room!' He then opened the door and tried to play it cool.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." He said which got her to chuckle.

"Your so lame." She said

"I know so you want to watch a movie?" He asked

"I would love to." She said they then intertwined arms and went downstairs.

"Okay girls Operation: Love attack, is a go." Lori said the girls then left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

llama king: Where would be the fun in that if she did?

ArendAlphaEagle: Well you gotta understand that she is four years old! They should keep some things from her

* * *

After Ronnie Anne little makeover Lincoln, the girls start operation: love attack.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sitting on the couch watching a movie while they cuddled, meanwhile his sister's were watching him from different hiding places. Lori then puts down Lily and she walks over to them she then starts crying.

"Oh, Lily what wrong?" Ronnie Anne asked as she picked her up and patted her back. Lily then gave a thumbs up and Lynn crawled over she then puts a rose next to Lincoln, he notices and picks it up.

"Linc it that a rose?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah, it's for you." He said as he handed it to her.

"Ahh thanks, Lincoln." She said as she puts it in her hair "How do I look?" She asked.

"Excuse me for a second." He said as he went the dining room and pumped his fist silently thanking his lucky stars, he then walks back and says "You look amazing." With a sincere smile which made her giggle, after the movie the two went for a stroll through the neighborhood taking in sunlight when someone in a jogging suit ran in between them.

"Hey, watch were your… going?" Lincoln looked down and saw a box of chocolate.

"Linc, when did you get chocolate?" She asked

"I guess that Jogger dropped them, want some?" He asked as he opened the box and continued walking as they did the Jogger hid behind the tree and looked at them.

"Chocolates have to be set, time for the next phase."

"Good job Lynn." Lori said as the Jogger took off her hood to reveal Lynn Loud. "Now time for Lisa turn."

As Lincoln and Ronnie Anne took a break to watch the sunset, Lincoln noticed how her skin radiated under the moonlight.

"Ronnie Anne, I just want to say that you have been the best girlfriend that I hope to keep." He said nervously

"Play your cards right and maybe I'll stay with you." She joked as she kissed his cheek.

"This has been a good day." He said just then fireworks began shooting filling the sky with vibrant colors.

"Ah cool." She said as they watched. Lincoln then took Ronnie Anne's hands and looked.

"Ronnie Anne, I love you." He said

"I love ya too, Lame-o." She said as she wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him in for a kiss just as the final firework was heart-shaped.

"Lori it's looks like Operation: Love Attack was a complete success." Lisa said

"I knew it would." Lori said as she hanged up.

* * *

Short but to the point next chapter will be a Christmas lemon


	8. Chapter 8

Tatumn: Who said this was your present.

76: Maybe maybe not wait and see.

WalkingMidget: Yay indeed1 `

Little leni: Thank you

MacDaddy: Indeed my brother/sister

* * *

A/N: Okay so a couple of weeks ago on the official Instagram for TLH Lincoln explained his relationship with Ronnie Anne as complicated some of the Ronniecoln fans may or may not have had their hopes crushed but it doesn't mean that Ronniecoln ends, there are signs that the two like each other and like Lincoln said it "complicated" there something there between them it just needs time to fully mature don't lose fate my brothers and sisters Ronniecoln will happen (hopefully).

* * *

it was the December and all throughout the loud house people were bustling around the house the pets were resting by the fireplace Lori and Bobby were sipping hot chocolate in matching sweaters, when Bobby broke the ice.

"Hey, Babe?" He asked she then looked at him with a questioned look. "Ronnie Anne has been locked in her room for a long time she won't let me in to see what she was doing, all she said was "It's for Lincoln". Could you tell me what that means?" He said, Lori then began to ponder.

"Maybe's she's making Lincoln a handmade gift." She said.

"Maybe, I did see her, buy a lot of yarn recently." He said

"Well I wouldn't worry about it when she's ready to give him his gift then will find out. Speaking of gifts, my family will be out shopping for few hours, and Ronnie Anne and Lincoln are at a school dance so I thought I give you mine a little early." She said as she took pulled her sweater down her arm and revealed a bra strap to him, she then took him to her room and locked the door.

At the Christmas Party

Lincoln was wearing a dress shirt and black pants getting punch for Ronnie Anne who was wearing a long red dress with a green sash that made a bow in the back, and a bow on her ponytail.

"Sorry for the wait, Ronnie." He said as he handed her drink.

"Thanks, Loud." She said as she took it.

"So you want to dance?" He asked.

"Nah, my feet hurt from these heals, your sister Leni lend me." She said.

"Well, you want to head home?" He asked.

"Actually I have a better idea, come with me." She said as she grabbed his arm and took him to the hallway.

"Ronnie Anne, what are we doing out here?" He asked as Ronnie opened a locker and pushed him in and follows she then closes it and proceeded to kiss him.

In the Gym

Chandler was walking around in a full suit laying on the wall drinking punch he then threw the cup on the floor and started walking out of the gym.

"Man this is boring why did I come to this dump." He said just then he heard banging coming from a locker, he opened it and Lincoln fell out with a dazed look.

"Larry, what are you doing here?" He asked he then looked up and saw Ronnie Anne and blushed.

"Wow Ronnie Anne, you look beautiful." He said

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she picked up Lincoln up from the floor. "C'mon Lincoln let's get going." He said.

"Hey wait, Ronnie Anne, I was wondering if you want to dance?" he asked.

"Thanks but me and Lincoln were about to leave." She said as she picked him up. "See ya next year Chandler." She said as the two went back to the gym to grab their stuff. During the walk home, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were talking about possible plans for Christmas tomorrow when Lincoln started shivering.

"You okay Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yeah just my scarf is kinda old and worn out, wish I can get a new one." He said

"Then why don't you?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I would have but the one I wanted, an Ace Savvy limited edition scarf with an autograph signature from the creator of the comic series, sold out months ago and money's always tight with my family." He said

"Oh well, I'm sure that you'll get one for Christmas." She said getting closer making him blush.

"For now I'll keep you warm, Linc." She said

"Thanks Ronnie." He said as the two proceeded to his home

Christmas Eve

The Loud's were having a small Christmas party and everyone was having a good time except Ronnie Anne who was holding a orange bag in her arms standing in the corner.

"Hey Ronnie Anne what are you doing over here?" Lynn asked, Ronnie anne then hid the bag behind her.

"Oh it's nothing just thinking about stuff." She said

"Oh well come dance with your boyfriend." She said as she grabbed her arm and pulled her to Lincoln.

After while of dancing it was time for the gift exchange. Lucy got a new vampire book, Lynn refurbished hockey equipment, Lori got new earrings from bobby, Leni got new clothing materials so that she can stop using the decorations every year, Luan got a joke book on good jokes, Luna got got a lunatic guitar, Lana got more cages for her pets, Lola got a new diamond tiera, Lisa got plutonium and uranium and Lily got a new blanket with a stitching of the family portrait on it.

"Alright that only leaves Lincoln, this one is from all of us." Lori said as she hands him the bag, as he reaches in and pulls out an Ace Savvy limited edition scarf with a autograph signature.

"How did you get this it's been sold out for months." Lincoln asked

"Bobby had connections." She said

"Thanks you guys this the best gift ever." He said as he hugged his sisters, while Ronnie Anne looked down in disappointment.

"Oh wait I have a gift for you Ronnie Anne." He said as he went upstairs and came down with a small box.

"Lincoln I thought you brought her a video game?" Leni asked

"I did but I thought that Ronnie Anne deserved better." He said he then opened it and revealed a heart shaped locket with a picture of both of them.

"Lincoln it's wonderful." She said with a somber expression.

"You don't like it?" He asked.

"No I do, it's just I didn't get you anything." She said pushing her gift under the coffee table.

"It's okay, having you a girlfriend is enough for me." He said

"Okay guys time to chow down and save some room for figgy pudding." Lynn Sr. said.

After Dinner Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went to Lincoln's room to get away from the noise, Ronnie Anne was messing with her locket when Lincoln noticed her look.

"Ronnie are you sure your fine, you seem distant tonight." He said

"I'm fine Loud, it's just… i'm a terrible girlfriend, I didn't even get you a gift." She said

"Ronnie t was fine, i'm not high maintenance like Lori." He said.

"I know but…"

"Ronnie it's fine, let's just enjoy our time together." He said as he pulled her close, just then Ronnie Anne got up.

"Ronnie?" He asked but she didn't answer him she just left the room. "Ronnie Anne?" He asked as he followed her he then saw her grab something out from under the coffee table and ran outside. "Ronnie Anne wait." He called out as he followed her out the house. As she was running she held onto the bag while warm tears fell from her face

"I know he said that I was enough but why am I acting like this, it's not a big deal, it's not." She thought as she continued running till; she tripped she then found herself under a street light breathing heavily. "Why am I running I never run from anything."

"Ronnie Anne!" She turned around to see Lincoln breathing heavily as well. "Man I should have done football like mom wanted."

"What do you want Lame-o?" She asked

"Why did you run away like that, I was worried." He said.

"It doesn't matter Loud, just…" She was then interrupted by Lincoln's hand cupping her cheek.

"Ronnie Anne, please tell me what's wrong?" He asked she then looked down and handed him the bag, he reached inside and pulled out a orange wool scarf.

"I made it for you since you couldn't use your old one anymore and it's your favorite color, but you got that signed one so it was stupid to give you this one." She said

"Ronnie it's perfect!" He said said confusing her.

"A gift from you is much better then a signed Acy Savvy scarf." He said as he then looked at her and smiled. "But right now you need it more then me." He said as he wrapped it around her making her blush.

"C'mon let's get back before they start to get worried." He said as he took her hand and walked home together.

As the day came to an end Lori somehow convinced their parents to let them stay for the night. As Bobby got situated in Lincoln's room Ronnie Anne got comfortable in Lori and Leni's.

As the hours ticked away Ronnie Anne couldn't get any sleep she was too happy about today, in fact she got up and started to sneak out of the room and down the hall where she bumped into Bobby.

"Ronnie Anne?" "Bobby?" They both said at the same time.

"This never happened?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Agreed." He said as they continued to their destination. As Ronnie Anne reached Lincoln's room she got completely undressed and climbed into his bed which woke him up.

"Wha-?"

"Shh, just don't make a sound, and let this happen." She said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest.

"Soft." He said she then scooted closer and kissed him Lincoln then injected her tongue in his the two then let go he moved to her neck.

"Lincoln that feels so good." She said as she held his head close. His hands then began to wonder to her small ass and started rubbing it sending chills up her spine.

"Lincoln sit up." She said, he then sat up and sat on the edge of the bed this familiar scenario the two looked into each other eyes as Ronnie Anne then pulled down his pajama bottoms and his shirt till he was in his underwear, she then removed her short shorts and t-shirt that she was wearing till she stood in front of him in a training bra and purple puppy panties, which made Lincoln chuckle a little.

"You wear those?" He asked

"Shut up!" She said "Or you want see your other… present." She said blushing. She then slid her thumbs into the sides of her panties she soon felt everything slow down as she pulled them down a bit but she stops.

"I can do this!" She thought as she pulled down her panties down her she then turned around and pulled off her bra, she took a deep breath and turned back around to him blushing and fidgeting. While Lincoln was also flustered and with a twitching bulge in his underwear.

"Your turn." She said Lincoln then stood up and removed his underwear and revealed her dick. Ronnie Anne then pushed back on the bed and got on her knees and grabbed his dick and started pumping his dick like last time, after the fifth pump she took Lincoln into her mouth as started sucking him like a popsicle while looking at him in the he then grunted and shot his cum in her mouth to which she takes it down her throat. She then pulled away and showed his cum in her mouth she then swallowed it and showed her empty mouth.

"Wow I never thought that I would see that." He said. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bed she then laid down and speaded her legs revealing her womanhood to him.

"Time to… repay the favor." She said Lincoln then crawled on the bed and in between her legs he looks at her slit with a blush.

"Hurry up, it's cold." She said.

"R-right, he said as he stared at it. "What do I do, should I lick it?" He thought, he then took his tongue and licked her to which she twitches.

"Sorry did I do something wrong?" He asked

"No just keep doing that." She said, Lincoln then continued licking her making her moan silently she then rubbed his head getting his tongue deeper in her.

"Lincoln!" She said as Lincoln tasted something sweet and filling enter his mouth. As he pulled away he looks looks at her she then started to giggle at the huge wet spot on his face, he then wiped it away Ronnie Anne then laid down on Lincoln's pillow, Lincoln then crawled to her and hovered over her she then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, Ronnie Anne then gasped as she felt his dick poke her her sensitive spot.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked

"I'm sure." She said the two then took a deep breath lincoln the pushed himself in and Ronnie Anne gasped she then closed her eyes as she felt herself becoming a woman her grip around Lincoln tighten as she felt pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine Lame-O, remember i'm the toughest girl you know besides Lynn." She said

"Yeah but Lori said that this is one of the most painful moments in a woman's life." He said.

"But i'm not like most girls." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "So please don't stop." She said looking away with a blush. Lincoln then moved his hips up and down as Ronnie Anne hissed in pain, it soon turned into pleasurable moans, she opened her eyes and stared at him with love in her eyes, Lincoln then kissed her as he began picking up speed he than sat up and grabbed her thighs and really pounded her Ronnie Anne's breast Jiggled at the added speed as she tried to hold back her moans

"Ronnie Anne, i'm so closed!" He said.

"Me Too." She said, Ronnie Anne then grabbed her lover and flipped him on his back now that she was on top, she placed her hands on his chest and started to ride him Lincoln watched her breast going up and down as she moved, it didn't take long for the two to reached their limit, Lincoln then brought her down in a hug and the two silently screamed as they reached their climax as they embraced the afterglow of their love making they shared a kiss and looked at each other till Ronnie Anne whispered something.

"What was that?" He asked

"I said I (mumble words)."

"I can't hear you~" He said

"I said I love you! Okay." She said looking away blushing, lincoln then smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Ronnie Annie." He said Ronnie then blushed and pushed him off the bed making him hit his drawer.

"God your such a Lame-O!" She said as she pulled the covers over her, Lincoln then chuckled and joined her.

Christmas Morning

The Loud's and Santiago's were opening gifts while Ronnie Anne and Lori had the biggest blushes on their faces.

"Hey girls do you want me to turned down the heat?" Rita asked

"No I'm fine." They both said.

"Hey how about song dudes." Luna said as she strummed a familiar tune.

 _"I used to think that Christmas was_

 _About the wish list filled with stuff_

 _I never really needed, anyway._

 _But as long as we're together, it's a holiday_

 _It's not what you get, it's what you give_

 _We've got the spirit, clear and loud_

 _Ditch the list, hug who you're with_

 _'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _It's what you give, not what you get_

 _We've got the hard part figured out_

 _This year will be the best one yet_

 _'Cause that's what Christmas is all about!_

 _Merry Christmas from the Louds!_

 _LOUD!" Everyone sang as the room filled with laughter._

* * *

Well, there you have your Lemony Christmas Present, Merry Christmas (or whatever holiday you celebrate) everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Loud Fan 101: It's Merry Christmas

Guest: Oh come on don't sell your family short.

* * *

After their first time together Ronnie Anne and Lincoln relationship grew stronger and stronger.

Now it's five years later Lincoln was now sixteen, and in high school, most of Lincoln's older sisters moved out of the house.

Lori (22) and Leni (21) went away for college, Luna (20) was scouted by a record company and is now on a world tour with Luan (19) as her opening act; the two became famous as the first Comic/Musician duo. Lynn (18) was in her senior year of high school and has already taken the school to nationals in several sports. Lucy (13) was in middle school and hosted her poetry club at the middle school although it's most of the time it was just a place for goth kids.

Lola & Lana (11) started middle school and already Lola rules it with an iron fist, but Lana will make sure she's in check. Lisa (8) continued her studies, and became a teacher at Lori's college, Lilly(6) has been spending her time in elementary school, but she still is very attached to Lincoln.

Right now Lincoln(16) was in his room (thanks to Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan moving out, everyone was allowed to moved to separate rooms, of course, Lincoln was excited. He was finally able to go out of the coveted linen closet and into an actual room, now Lincoln was living in Lilly and Lisa's old room after a few alterations and decontamination it was liveable for him) Reading an Acy savvy comic.

When heard a whistle he looked out the window and saw his girlfriend, Ronnie Anne(16), who was wearing her a crop top underneath her signature purple hoodie shots that went down to her thighs long purple socks with dark purple flats, he opened the window and looked down at her.

"Hey, Ronnie," Lincoln called out.

"S'up lame-o, you wanna hang out?" She asked.

"Sure just let me get dressed." He said he then puts on a white shirt and tossed on an orange jacket with blue jeans and his white converse he then made his way downstairs and met up with Ronnie Anne.

"About time, come on I wanna show you something." She said the two began walking towards the Santiago residence she pulls a key out of her pocket and invites Lincoln in her home.

"So have you heard from Bobby lately?" He asked

"Nope, he still backpacking around Europe the last time I check." Ronnie Anne said.

"Yeah, Lori is still complaining about not going with him when she comes to visit." He said Ronnie Anne then escorted Lincoln to her room which had posters of metal bands and framed Photos of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Still the same since the last time I came here." He said as he sat down and watched Ronnie Anne took off her Hoodie.

"Anyway, what did you want to show me." Lincoln asked

Ronnie Anne then turned around to reveal a tramp stamp that said Property of L. L in cursive with little thorns around it.

"You got a tattoo?" Lincoln asked

"Not really it's one of those DIY things it's only temporary Like I'm going to go through that pain." She said

"Are your parents cool with that?" He asked

"Cool with it, my mom was the one who did it." She exclaimed. "So do you like it?" She asked

"I do it's beautiful." He said she then got to Lincoln's lap and wrapped her hands around him.

"Thanks, Linky." She said as she kissed him, Lincoln then wrapped his arms around her and they fell back on the bed, Ronnie Anne then broke the kiss and looked at him with a smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Noting it just you look so cute and handsome, I'm glad your my boyfriend." She said

"And your beauty has no end in sight, of course, if I had to choose between you and any other girl, your beauty would outshine theirs." He said

"Even your sisters and Rita?" Ronnie asked

"Well, I can't say that when they are around." He said with a nervous smile.

"Whatever." She said as she continued kissing him as Ronnie Anne did; her hand moved under his shirt lifting it a bit, she then let's go of his lips and moves to his neck and started sucking on.

"Ronnie Anne, you know I'm weak against that." He said

"Oh, I know that's why I enjoy doing it." She said she then removed Lincoln's shirt and then hers leaving in her black bra.

"I'm surprised that you mom let you buy that." He said as his hand's snake around his back pulling her close.

"It's fine I'm a growing girl or should I say, woman." She said

"So they still think you're a virgin?" He asked

"Yep, but would you like to remind me that I'm not?" She asked as she removed her bra showing her mounds they grown to be 33C-Cups, Lincoln was mesmerized by them making Ronnie Anne Laugh. "Man, you guys are all alike just focusing on one thing." She said

"Now Ronnie Anne, yes I love looking at them, but…" His hands then snaked their way towards her ass and groped it. "... you know I'm an ass man." He said.

"Oh, I know." She said as they were about to kiss again they heard someone clear their throat, they turned around to see Bobby(23) and Lori, the two then grabbed the blankets and hid their bodies.

"How long were you standing there?!" Ronnie Anne asked

"Oh till "I'm an ass man."" Lori said trying to stifle a laugh, making Lincoln whole face turn red.

"It's cool bro; I'm an ass man myself." Bobby said

"Bobby!" Ronnie Anne said getting embraced by her older brother.

"Anywho, we need to talk you two." Lori stated in a serious tone which worried the young lovers. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were sitting in the living room with Lori while Bobby went to get drinks the three sat in quiet Lori was on her phone texting her friends while Lincoln was sitting with unease, Bobby then returned with cups of water, Bobby then sat down next to Lori and grabbed her hand.

"Okay let's just cut to the chase, Lincoln, Ronnie Anne; Bobby and I have decided to get married." Lori said which shocked their two younger siblings.

"What you can't get married, then Lincoln and I can't date anymore." Ronnie Anne stated.

"Look we understand that it'll be hard for you two to understand but Lori and I love each other, and we want to take it to the next step. Please try to understand, Ronnie Anne." Bobby said

"No I refuse to let this happen I love Lincoln as much as you love Lori, why can't you just…" Ronnie Anne was about to break out in tears, till she ran out of the room they then heard the door slam.

"Have you told mom and dad about your marriage?" Lincoln asked

"We felt that it was more important to inform you two first." Lori said

"Well I appreciate it, Lori I do, and I'm thrilled that you guys are getting married but, Ronnie Anne and I love each other too, and I don't want her as my sibling but as my girlfriend." He said

"Well I'm sorry Lincoln, but Bobby and I will be getting married you are going to be siblings, and that's the end of it!" Lori said

"Then Ronnie Anne and I will get married then." Lincoln said

"Excuse me?" Both older siblings said in shock of Lincoln's rebuttal


	10. Chapter 10

Gravityfan16: Thank you

Crazymancody895: Okay man

Sunblast X: I'm sure they can, but they are sixteen, they need parents consent to get married

wanna be author: thanks

76: It depends on what happens in my head

* * *

"Have you told mom and dad about your marriage?" Lincoln asked

"We felt that it was more important to inform you two first." Lori said

"Well I appreciate it, Lori I do, and I'm thrilled that you guys are getting married but, Ronnie Anne and I love each other too, and I don't want her as my sibling but as my girlfriend." He said

"Well I'm sorry Lincoln, but Bobby and I will be getting married you are going to be siblings, and that's the end of it!" Lori said

"Then Ronnie Anne and I will get married then." Lincoln said

"Excuse me?" Both older siblings said in shock of Lincoln's rebuttal. The room was silent Ronnie Anne was blushing, but Lori and Bobby started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Lincoln, you need parents consent to get married." She said

"Say what now?" He said.

"Bro, you and Ronnie Anne are sixteen sure you can get married, but in the state of California you have to be eighteen to get married without consent." Bobby said those words echoed in Lincoln's head.

"Really now, now you want to say something smart!" Ronnie Anne said "Did you even take my feelings into account my so called big brother, didn't you even care if I wanted to marry Lincoln!" She yelled.

"But Ronnie Anne I…" She then ran out the living room and to hers as they heard the door slam

"I need to cheer up Ronnie Anne." He said as he went to her room leaving the soon to be married couple. Lincoln walked up to Ronnie Anne's door and knocked.

"Ronnie Anne, can I come in?" He asked he then opened the door and found her face first on her pillow.

"Ronnie, It's okay I'm sure if we can…"

"You don't get it Loud; my family is very strict when it comes to marriage, they believe that all siblings, step, half or otherwise, should just be that siblings, which means we can't get married at all they won't allow it." She said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"But Ronnie Anne it's not incest…" "TO THEM IT IS!" She yelled interrupting him Lincoln then sat next to her rubbed her back.

"We'll think if something Ronnie I promise." He said

A few Days later

Lori and Rita were sitting on the couch laughing and talking about her and Bobby's marriage.

"So are you going to kids?" She asked

"Is that even a question." She said just then they saw Lincoln come in Lori looked at him with an annoyed look but Rita greeted him.

"Hi, honey how was school?" She asked

"It was all right, mom." He said refusing to look in that direction as he went up to his room

"Why can't he be happy for me I'm getting married to the person I love." Lori said

"Try thinking about from his point of view you're marrying his love's brother, and that will take some getting used to." She explained.

"Well, he better get used to it fast." Lori mumbled.

In Lincoln's room

Lincoln was on his laptop doing some research when he felt a chill.

"What do you want Lucy?" He asked as he turned around to see one of his younger sisters, wearing her usual black dress with black and white striped sleeves and stockings.

"Hey Lincoln, I need advice." She said

"Why not ask Lori she's downstairs." He said

"I need accurate information." She said

"Okay, what do you need to know?" He asked.

"Well as you know me and Rocky have been going out for awhile and he told me to be official with him, what does that mean?" She asked

"Well, he wants to make you his girlfriend." He said

"Really but, I told him about Edwin and me, I even promised myself to him." She said

"Lucy, it's been years since that book series ended and you know that he ended up with a wife." He said

"I know, but I can still have hope and fanfiction can't I?" She asked

"Lucy all I can tell you it that listen to that black hole that you call a heart." He said Lucy then sighed

"Your right." She said

"Duh, I'm your older brother." He said he then blinked and she was gone. "Gotta find out how she did that."

"Linky?" He then looked down to see Lily with messy hair.

"Hey, Lily what's going on?" He asked

"I'm hungry." She said

"Well, what do you want?" She asked

"Sauerkraut and peanut butter sandwich." She said.

"Okay, wait for me downstairs, and I'll make you one." He said.

After Lily's snack Lincoln returned to his room to find Lori sitting on his bed.

"What do you want Lori?" He asked.

"Lincoln why can't you be happy with my decision?" She asked

"Happy, huh that's a word I never heard before or at the very least experience it with a sibling like you." He said

"And what does that mean?" She asked

"Every time I get something that makes me happy you guys always take it away." He said

"What no we don't." She said

"My Zombie brain?" He asked

"We bought you some." She said

"Yeah just to make yourself better mom still got mad at me." He said.

"Okay, so it was that one time." She said

"One? (scoft) How about the time I wanted to go to an Ace Savvy convection and when the toilet got clogged you were so quick to point blame at me, sure I flushed other stuff down there, but I didn't even go to the bathroom that day till late the other night. Then when I said that I was the one with that princes' pony comic you promised that you insult me, and let's not forget the time…." Lincoln went on for a couple of minutes till he finally reached to right now.

"...And now you want me to be happy for you as always, when have you ever gave me the chance to be happy after all that crap you put me through for the past sixteen years?" Lincoln asked but got no response he turned around to find that Lori was gone. "Typical." He said as he sat down on his bed as he did he started to drift off sleep.

A few

Hours later

Lincoln opened his eyes and found that it was almost sunset he looked down and found Lily sleeping on his chest, he smiled and laid back down.

"Somehow you always cheer me up, Lily." He said, he then turned to his side and saw Ronnie Anne sleeping next to him he smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"'I'll think of something Ronnie Anne I promised." He said as he snuggled up to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Loud Fan 101:Yes they would

Shadowprove97 & Lusicath: Yep, I would added more but you get the idea

And yes the whole "pregnant" thing could work but it's too much of a cliche and very predictable that's not what i'm aiming for, but thank's for reading.

D. felipe76: I will.

* * *

Lincoln was in his room doing his homework when he felt some grab him by his neck.

"Good to see ya working Little bro."

"Lynn I can't breath!" He said as she let's go.

"So I heard that you and Lori are at each other's throats about the whole wedding." She said

"Look it's complicated, Lynn. Ronnie Anne and I do love each other, but since Bobby decided to marry Lori, now I either have to break-up with her or have her parents shun her, and I can't do that to her." He said

"Well get her knocked up, that'll work." Lynn said

"Do you think this is some cliche romance novel?" Lincoln asked

"How about you two elope?" She suggested

"How we don't have the money or transportation, plus her parents might take her away." Lincoln said

"Try killing Lori or Bobby?" She asked

"And why would I do that?" He asked

"Hey, i'm just trying to help." She said

"Well, It's not working." He said. She then shrugged her shoulders and left.

"(Groan) Why can't I come up with something." Lincoln said

"Linky?" He looked back and saw Lilly.

"Lilly, what are you doing out of bed?" He asked She then crawled into his lap and rested on his chest.

"Okay, you can stay, I need a little cheering up anyway." He said as he rubbed his little sister's head.

The Next Day

Lincoln was sitting in the cafeteria by himself when he felt someone pat his back. He looked up to see Clyde.

"Hey man." He said

"Hey, Clyde." He said as he sat down.

"So how are you holding up?" He asked

"I'm fine, why?" He asked

"Well, I just thought that since you and Ronnie Anne broke up." He said said

"What we didn't break up." He said

"Oh sorry, I just thought that since Lori and Bobby are getting married, I just assumed…

"We're not breaking up because of them!" He said, "Sorry it's been quite frustrating at my house." He said

"Well, what are you two going to do?" Clyde asked.

"Well Lynn made some suggestions, but I'm not going to do them." Lincoln said.

"Well have you tried divorce papers?" Clyde said

"This isn't a romance novel, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Well, what are you two going to do?" He asked

"We're going to make the best of it." They looked back to see Ronnie Anne. "Lincoln come with me." She said to which he obeyed. The two were now in the Janitor's closet making out, Lincoln's hands wandered to her ass and gave them squeeze. The two then separated lips and Ronnie started kissing his neck.

"So what's… the plan?" He asked as she left a hickey.

"Well I (moan) was going to get you to knock me up, but that's.. Oh yeah right their baby… cliche." She moans as Lincoln gave her a hickey he then lifted Ronnie Anne's shirt and started sucking on her nipples. "And I… not too hard, that hurts… I don't want to go through that pain. Plus I'm on birth control."

"Well, what do we do?" He said as he let's go. Ronnie Anne then got on her knees and pulled out Lincoln's dick out and started sucking on it.

"Well, I thought that we'd elope but that cost way too much money." She said as she licked his balls all the to the tip before taking it her mouth.

"Y-Yeah that's what I told L-Lynn." Lincoln said. "We need to wrap this up, Ronnie. Lunch is almost over." He said as he picked her up she then turned around and she pulled down her shorts and panties. Lincoln then shoved his dick inside her and started moving her hips.

"Lincoln, your the only for me." She moaned as she received pleasure from Lincoln.

"Ronnie I'm cumming!" He said as he released his seed inside her filling her up he then pulled out and watched as he set leaked from her. The two then cleaned themselves up and went off to their next class throughout the day Lincoln has been trying to think of something to keep Ronnie Anne as his girlfriend as he got home he found all ten of his sisters talking to Lori while Leni tailored her dress. When they saw Lincoln Lori just looked away with a with an angry pout.

"You look fat in that Lori!" Lincoln said as he went to his room and slammed the door.

"Poor Lincoln." Luan said

"Man forget him if he can't accept my love for Bobby then too bad for him." Lori said

"Lori you need to consider Lincoln's feelings after all you were the one that forced him to go on that double date." Lynn said

"Why should I? This is my… happy moment." ""Happy, huh that's a word I never heard before or at the very least experience it with a sibling like you." She remembered Lincoln words, but she shook it off. "This isn't about him it's about Bobby and me." She said as Leni continued lining the dress.

Later that night

Lincoln was tossing and turning in his bed he just couldn't sleep this whole wedding thing was messing up he got and pulled out his phone and called Ronnie Anne who answered on the first ring.

"Can't sleep either huh?" She asked

"Yeah, Ronnie I don't want to lose what we have." Lincoln said

"I know Lame-o but what can we do?" She said

"I don't know." Lincoln said.

"Look Linc, I think we need stop fighting our siblings I mean this is the happiest day of their lives; we should just accept it." She said Lincoln could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Ronnie…"

"It's… it's for the best Lincoln." He could hear her crying. "I'll see ya around lame-o." The line went dead, and Lincoln tried to call her again, but she didn't pick up after several attempts he gives up and starts crying.

The Next Morning.

Lincoln awoke still sitting up in his, he got out and went to the bathroom line and waited for his turn that's when Lola turned to see him.

"You look terrible Lincoln what you had a bad dream?" She asked

"No, I didn't get much sleep last night." He said

"Wait a minute; Lincoln are those dried up tear marks." She asked

"Yes, Ronnie Anne and I broke up last night." He said all the girls in the line got shocked.

"She said it was for the best; it was time for us to stop being immature and be happy that our older siblings are getting married." He said with a smile and fresh tears falling his face. His sisters then hugged him as he continued crying.

* * *

For those that know me, you should always know that their is a method to my madness.


	12. Chapter 12

Jjmmmmmlol: Ahh Memories.

76: Can't say you know that

SomeRandomPerson: Eh it's the internet who cares? Yes, they would. Yes, I took that into consideration. Hey, selfish people do selfish things. Thank you

Crazymancody895: Okay

Guest: Read my previous stories

Onepieceranger123: Now be patient the story isn't over yet

Loud Fan 101: Hope is something we can only have

Shadow: Yep. The answer to your question: No she wasn't. I will.

Guest: Hahahaha doesn't worry everyone will have a happy ending. Thanks for reading one of my hearms. Long live them all

Lusicath: Trust me your going to enjoy it

* * *

After the announcement of their break-up, Lincoln has been in a depressive state, and it hurt everyone around him well except for one of his siblings.

Right now, Lincoln was with Lori getting him fitted for a tux.

"I'm so glad that you finally started to see things my way, little bro." She said as she had him standing in front of a mirror holding different suits.

"Yeah, it's great always making you happy." He said sadly.

"Oh come on Linky, it won't be that bad, trust me, you'll forget about your feelings for Ronnie Anne in no time, right now Bobby and I needs a best man to looks his best." She said making Lincoln even more depressed.

 _The next day_

Rumors of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's break-up spread across the school, and it was annoying until a familiar jerk walked up to him.

"What do you want Chandler?" He asked

"Oh I was wondering if you saw Ronnie Anne, I figured since you dumped her she needs some cheering up." He said with his usual smug attitude.

"I didn't dump there were certain circumstances made it impossible for us to date each other anymore." He said

"Oh yeah, I heard that your older siblings are getting married." He said

"Yeah, isn't it great?" He said as he was about to walk away, Chandler said something that pissed him off.

"Maybe I should go talk to her and who knows if I play my cards right I might get something extra on the first date." Lincoln then stopped in his track. "...who knows maybe I'll have her on her knees by lunch." He said Lincoln then turned around and ran up to him and punched him.

"If you so much as touch Ronnie Anne that way, I'll…" "You'll what Mr. Loud?" He looked back and saw Mrs. Johnson

"(Sigh) Dang it." He said.

Lincoln was being driven home by his dad, who looked at him with sympathy.

"Look, son, I know things haven't been good, but just give it time and will just laugh about this." He said

"What's there to laugh about, he made it sound like Ronnie Anne was a slut I just couldn't…"

"I understand son, but please let's just get through your sister's wedding so that we can move on." Lincoln then sighed and looked out the window as they drove home.

 _Weeks Later._

Lincoln was getting a bag packed when his phone went off.

"Look, Clyde, there isn't anything I can do." Lincoln said

"It's not Clyde." Lincoln's eyes then shot open when he recognized this voice.

"Ronnie Anne? I haven't heard from you for awhile." He said.

"Yeah, listen I'm going to be bringing a date for the wedding, I just want to tell you so that you won't be surprised." She said

"O-Oh that's good, I'm glad your dating again." He said with hints of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later then." She said before hanging up.

"I… I can't believe that she moved on." He said, he then noticed that his sisters were peaking through they then dispersed when they saw him

 _With Ronnie Anne._

Ronnie Anne hung up her phone and sat down on her bed.

"Ronnie Anne, who were you talking to?" She turned around to see Chandler shirtless and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, I was…"

"You dumped him, remember so don't call him." He said

"Excuse me, but you don't tell me who I can or cannot call." She said Chandler then backed handed her on her, not too hard that it didn't leave a bruise but hard enough to make his point.

"Bitch I told you to forget him, he's going to be your brother soon, so you might as well just get used to it." He said as he tossed her onto the bed and mounted her. "Besides you just upgraded to a first class boyfriend." He said as he tried to kiss her, but she just pushed him back.

"No!" Chanler then slapped her again. "Bitch I'm giving up my time to be with you, you should be grateful!" He said as he grabbed her cheeks and forced his lips onto hers and forced his tongue down her throat. As his other hand manhandled her breast, she tried to thrashing around but he was much stronger than her somehow, as he let's go of her lips he lifted her shirt up and tied it to the banister, he then pulled off her bra to reveal her breast, he looked at them hungrily.

"Finally these are mine!" He said as he started sucking on them with much roughness and force.

"No Stop, Help, someone," Chandler then removed her shorts and stuffed them into her mouth.

"Shut up; nobody wants to hear you." He said as he looks at her panties.

"Oh yes, what a lovely pair." He said Chandler then pulled them off and stared at her naked body; she tried to cover herself as Chandler was getting naked.

"I'm going to destroy her." He said as he took off his boxers and forced her legs open. Ronnie Anne wanted to cry as she closed her eyes but they soon shot opened when they heard the door burst open and both Bobby and Lincoln saw what was going on.

"You bastard!" Lincoln said as he jumped Chandler and started beating him up while Bobby freed Ronnie Anne, she hugged her brother while Lincoln beat a naked Chandler till he was unconscious.

"I warned you about touching her!" He said as he looked at his bloody face. He then stepped on his dick making him scream in pain. He then turned to Ronnie Anne and Bobby, she left her brother and went to Lincoln's arms. The two hugged as she lets out a sob.

"I missed you, Lincoln." She said

"I missed you too, Ronnie." He said Bobby then pulled Ronnie Anne, away and pulled a blanket over her.

"Thanks." Ronnie Anne then sat down on the bed and Lincoln joined her. Bobby then dragged Chandler out of the house and placed him in the trash cans.

"I think that appropriate for you." He said as he went back inside. He then went back and found the younger siblings kissing.

"Lincoln, I'm sorry, I thought that if I broke the relationship then maybe we could move on, but I couldn't, I don't care if my parents disown me I love you too much to lose you." She said

"I know, I was so broken, I never want to lose either." He said as the two held onto each other tightly. Bobby saw their display of affection and started thinking.

"Maybe Lori and I are being selfish." He said leaving the two alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Loud Fan 101: Yeah another hashtag

Guest: First off: Damn. Second: What did you expect it a Ronnicoln fic. Third: I will not Kill off chandler (way to many things I want him to do) but thank you

Guest: Now don't be threatening Lori, sure selfish (and the reason why will be revealed soon) but she does love her brother (To some extent.)

SomeRandomPerson: you'll just have to read to find out

Shadow: Not True-ish and you will

d. felipe76 : The reason I take so long is because I like to update all my stories and I have to answer your reviews from time to time. And make sure that I sleep, eat and use the bathroom and grammar check my stories… the list goes on shall I continue?

Onepieceranger123: Yeah… but for how long?

LucklessBlock86: Yeah rethinking not convincing we don't know what will happen

Lusicath: I can't make promises

That Engineer: Marge: Honey stop strangling Chandler we all want a turn too,

Crazymancody895: No they are not

Shadowprove97: *Bows* Thank you, for reading this story

P.S. it seem necessary for that scene

Jjmmmmmlol: Probably. Maybe. I don't know you'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

 _After Lincoln had given Chandler the well-deserved beating he and Ronnie Anne made up and got back together, now Bobby was having second thoughts about his family's choices._

Bobby was driving towards the Loud House as he pulled up he enters the room and finds Lori sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Boo-bear are you excited for next week?" She asked

"Of course I am, but there's something I want to talk to you about at dinner with my parents." He said

"Oh, no is he calling it off? No, he loves me too much what could this be about?" "Sure Bobby." She said

 _Meanwhile._

Lincoln was on his back while Ronnie Anne was riding him.

"I missed you so much." She said as he hips moved up and down on his dick

"I know I could tell." Lincoln said as he grabbed her and pulled her down and kissed her with one last pump he filled his condom. Ronnie Anne then lifted her hips, and the semen filled condom came out she then rest next to Lincoln.

"Linc, I don't want this to end, if only my parents weren't such bastards we could be together." She said.

"I know, but hey we could still fool around when they get married, I mean everyone knows how much we love each other, it would be weird if we didn't show it." He said as he kissed her forehead

"That's not a good idea linc, if my parents catch us they might ship me away." She said.

"Then we'll have to be extra careful." He said as he pulled her close for a kiss, as they kissed Ronnie Anne could feel something between her thighs

"Speaking of careful." Ronnie Anne then grabbed another condom puts it in her mouth. "Looks like your ready to go again." She said as she went under the blanket.

 _Later that night_

Bobby was sitting with his parents and Lori a fancy restaurant as they ordered their food Bobby cleared his throat.

"Mom, Dad. I would like to talk you two about Ronnie Anne." He said

"What's wrong is she still indifferent about this whole thing?" Lori asked.

"Well no she has accepted it but, last night Lincoln came over and he wanted to see her, but when we got to her room we found Chandler, a classmate of theirs, nearly rape her." He said shocking everyone. "I was about to step in, but Lincoln just attacked him, I then tossed him outside but when I came back I overheard them talking and well to the point of the matter is that… I think Lincoln and Ronnie Anne should be able to date." He said

"Boo-Boo Bear, I believe that you stop talking," Lori said with a huge smile.

"No Babe, we have been selfish about their feelings, and we need to accept this they love each other like how we do." He said

"Roberto, we understand your concerns about Ronnie Anne, but we believe that if those two got married, then everything will be messed up in the family." Roberto Sr. said.

"But Dad, it's obvious that they love each other who are we to deny love." He said. "Besides Ronnie Anne will take his name, just like how Lori will take ours." He said

"That maybe true but it's just wrong they are about to be siblings." Roberto Sr. said.

"Dad please it's for Ronnie Anne's happiness." He said the adults were then silent and they looked at each other.

"(Sigh) Will think about it." He said

"Oh, thanks, Dad." Bobby said unknowing that Lori was silently getting angry.

 _The Next Day._

Lincoln was in his bed snoring when he felt cold water splash on his face. He shot up and saw Lori.

"What the hell!" He said Lori then grabbed her brother by the collar.

"Look here you twerp; I'm not going to let you ruin things for me." She said

"What are you talking about?" He asked

"I'm talking about you and Ronnie Anne, why can't you just accept she's going to be your sister!" She said.

"Because I love her Lori." He said

"Your two young to know what love is twerp, just break up and Ronnie Anne and accept the fact that she's going to be your sister!" She said.

"No." Lincoln said "I'm sick and tired of you always taking away my happiness, I've had enough of you using me as a slave! Plus it's your fault that Ronnie Anne and I love each other since you used me to get back together with Bobby!" He said

"Do you mean that this is my fault!" She said

"Yes. it's all you fault that all this happen!" He said Lori then slapped him.

"Now you listen here, yes I used you to get back together with Bobby. Frankly, I could care less about what happens to Ronnie Anne the bitch hated me since day one, but I don't need the love of my life knowing that so, here's what's going to happen. You are going to break-up with Ronnie Anne, she's going to whine about it sure, but I have Bobby so wrapped around my finger that he's not going to break up with me, in fact, he can't because he and I got a little someone on the way." She said

"I told you, I'm not doing that, I'm in love with Ronnie Anne and guess what since you hate Ronnie Anne then I suppose you hate me too." He said

"You know I wasn't going to say this but your right I do hate you, Lincoln, I have everything about, in fact, I tried to get rid of you on multiple occasions, but mom and dad instead on keeping you, you white-haired freak, it was so nice having just sisters but you just had to come along an ruin my life!" She said, she then realized what she said and looked at Lincoln those words broke his heart, he no longer saw Lori as his sister anymore, but instead of a selfish bitch that wants to ruin his and Bobby's life.

"Lincoln, I...:"

"You know, I just thought that you only teased me because it annoyed me, but now I know the truth. Lori Loud, I hope you have a good wedding because you'll have to find another best man cause I won't be going, now get the hell out of my room and my life, I never want to see you ever again!" He yelled, Lori then slapped him and left, slamming the door behind her, Lincoln then sat on the bed and felt tears coming from him.

"Lori why did you make me say that." He said as he cries


	14. Chapter 14

d. felipe76: Can't do once per week not my style, plus if I did that the story would end much quicker than I needed it to

SomeRandomPerson: What no she's fine. Yeah true. You're about to find out how they react. She will if I fell like it

Guest: I'm not going to lie, yes I am

Crazymancody895: No you don't

Shadow: I'm glad you love it. I will

Guest #2: I'm not answering that question

Onepieceranger123: Now now no need for name calling but your right she is acting like one.

Jjmmmmmlol: Now now no points. I'll count the Lori's though. Yep and you might hate me for this chapter.

Thefanoffanfiction 2017: More you will have.

* * *

 **After Lori's talk with Lincoln didn't go as planned she revealed about how she really felt about Lincoln.**

It was late at night Lincoln was in his room thinking about what Lori said, it plagued his mind, he couldn't think straight, he soon decided to go for a walk to clear his mind as he was walking he ran into his sister Lynn.

"Hey Bro, what are you doing out here?" She asked

"I needed to clear my head." He said Lynn then went over to him.

"Is everything okay, bro?" She asked Lincoln then looked at her and hugged her.

"Lynn, Lori said something that really hurted me and I can't get out of my head." He said

"What did she say?" She asked Lincoln then began talking about his argument with Lori while they walked

With Ronnie Anne.

She was sitting on her bed listening to music when Bobby came in. She took out her headphone and looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Can we talk?" He asked Ronnie Anne then groaned and paused her music.

"i'm listening." She said as Bobby sat down on the bed.

"I talked with mom and dad about your relationship with lincoln." He said

"What exactly did you tell them?" She asked

"Well to make a long story short, I asked them if they could let you and Lincoln still date even after Lori and I are married." He said

"A-And what did they say?" She asked

"They said they'll think about it." He said "Look Ronnie Anne, I know that you and Lincoln care about each just as much as I care about Lori and we haven't been fair to you two." He said

"Wow I don't know what to say?" She said

"How about a thank you?" He asked

"Thanks, bro." She said as he hugged him.

Days Later

The Loud and Santiago families were on a plane heading towards hawaii everyone was in first class chatting about the wedding with Lori, while Lincoln was napping next to Ronnie Anne when they got off the plane they headed straight for the hotel where everyone got their own rooms natural Bobby got to bunk with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne with Lori.

With Lincoln

He was at the beach enjoying the sun when he felt someone kick some sand in his face. He sat up and saw Ronnie Anne in purple two piece and her hoodie.

"Not leaving much to the imagination." He said

"Why should I you already seen what I look like naked." She said as she took of her hoodie and laid down on her stomach and handed him some sunscreen.

"Would you mind?' She asked as she undid her top, Lincoln then puts the lotion on his hands and starts to apply it to her back, she moaned at his touch after he was done he sat back down.

"Was the moaning really necessary?" He asked.

"How else am i'm going teases you?" She said the two then chuckled while they did that, Lori was watching them she still felt bad about what she said to him, but right now she just needed to ignore them and focus on more important things.

Later that night.

The family's both loud and santiago's, were at the rehearsal dinner everyone having a good time enjoying the food that was served that's when Lori tap the glass and grabbed everyone's attention.

"First off I would like to thank everyone for making it to our wedding which is in a few short days so, thank you friends and family." She said before sitting down, that's when Lincoln then tapped his glass.

"Excuse me but I would like to make an announcement." He said

"You little twirp you better not say anything stupid." Lori thought.

"I would just like to say that…" Lincoln expression then change to an angry one. "Lori, Bobby is too good for you!" He yelled.

"Lincoln!" Lori silently hissed.

"That's right I said it, Lori you have been a selfish and horrible sister to me, you kept telling me to break up with Ronnie Anne because we're going to be step-siblings, but guess what I love her with all my heart and I don't care what her parents think, i'm going to marry Ronnie Anne and their is nothing you guys can do to stop me." He said as he sat back down, taking a deep breath. The room was silent the loud siblings then looked at Lori as she got up and went over to Lincoln she then slapped her brother.

"What is with you and the slapping!" he asked

"Shut up! Why Why can't you just be happy for your sister!" She asked

"I don't know, tell my why you never wanted me born!" He asked back

"Lincoln, I think you should leave." Rita said

"No, mom I want him to hear this." Lori said

"The reason I wanted you gone was because you were the reason my life has been hell!" She said shocking everyone. "I had everyone under my thumb in this family it was supposed to be perfect but then you were born the white haired mistake all because dad couldn't buy condoms. Now everyone started to rely on me less and less and I hated that, I tried to get rid of you because… because I HATE YOU LINCOLN!" She yelled which echoed in his head.

"Is that how you truly feel?" He asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes, now get out of my sight you failed abortion!" She said, Lincoln then turned around and left the building with Ronnie Anne following him, Lori then broke down and started crying.

Meanwhile

Lincoln was on the beach trying to catch his breath, what he heard just utterly broke him.

"That's how she feels about me, does she really hate me?" He asked himself that's when he heard footsteps in front of him and saw a familiar person.

"What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked the person then pulled out a gun and pointed at him and shot him…

"LINCOLN!" was the last thing he heard as he saw Ronne Anne running towards him before blacking out.

* * *

A/N: Not going to lie I teared up while writing this and sorry for the cliffhanger gotta keep it interesting ya know.


	15. Chapter 15

Guest#1: How do you know?

Guest#2: i'm not that evil.

Loud House 101: Thank you.

Shadowprove97: I guess you'll just have to read and find out.

zachary gilmore: damn indeed.

LucklessBlock86: I will continue and i think everyone hates cliffhangers

SomeRandomPerson: you have to read to find out.

Guest#3: You don't know that.

Dread: She didn't want to make a bigger scene.

Guest#4: Lots of things. You should talk to The Keeper of Worlds about your torture ideas.

Onepieceranger123: Now don't jump to conclusions.

Jjmmmmmlol: Uh-huh. I don't know i'm going through some things lately and no it's not my goto for climax or anything. It's okay to be mad *puts out fire*

D. felipe76: Read and find out.

Crazymancody895: Damn! I think you and The Keeper of Worlds would be good friends XD

Loud4x4: Thank you for understanding

Guest# 5: Don't worry

Max276: Right now and thank you for reading

* * *

 _ **Ronnie Anne was chasing after Lincoln when she saw a stranger in front of Lincoln. As she gets closer, she heard gunfire she soon saw Lincoln falling over. Ronnie Anne started to cry**_

"LINCOLN!" She called the out to him as she reached for him, but the man pointed his gun at her.

"Just back away." He said as she did, the shooter then searched Lincoln's body and grabbed his wallet and took out all the money he had.

"I'm sorry, I had no choice." He said as she ran away, Ronnie Anne then went up to Lincoln.

"Lincoln wake up, come on don't give up on me!" She said she then pulled out her phone and called 911.

At the hospital.

Ronnie Anne was in the waiting room worried about her lover that's when the family came in Ronnie Anne was then hugged by her mom.

"Ronnie Anne, what happened?" She asked

"Lincoln was shot by some bastard, and he robbed him. I tried to help him but… but…" Ronnie Anne then cried, and her mother hugged him.

"Where's Lincoln?" Rita asked

"Operating, they're trying to take the bullet out." She said the loud parents then went to where Lincoln was. The Loud siblings then entered the room until Ronnie Anne stopped one sibling.

"What are you doing here!" She asked

"I'm here to see my brother, Ronnie Anne." Lori said

"Why, you hate you brother remember." She said

"Ronnie Anne, this is not…"

"Shut up, I don't want you anywhere near Lincoln." She said

"Ronnie Anne, please now's not the time." Her mother said Ronnie Anne, then glared at Lori and lets her pass so that she could sit with Bobby.

A few Minutes Later

Ronnie Anne was on her phone trying to take her mind off the situation that's when Rita came in.

"How's lincoln?" The girls asked

"They got the bullet out, he's resting right now, he'll be discharged after a good night sleep." She said.

"Rita i'm so sorry, I should've…"

"It's not your fault dear." She said as she hugged her. "Lincoln will pull through it." She said

"C-Can I see him?" She asked. Rita then took her to Lincoln, Ronnie Anne then saw him sleeping peacefully, she then pulls up a chair and sits next to him, she grabbed his hand and rubbed the back with her thumb.

The next morning

Lincoln was opening his eyes when he noticed Ronnie Anne sleeping next to him.

"Sorry for worrying you, Ronnie Anne." He said just then he heard the door open and saw Lori, he looked away.

"Lincoln, can we talk?" She asked

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, after all, i'm a failed abortion." He said in a harsh tone.

"Look I know what I said was out of line, I was just angry, I would never say that to you, you my only brother and if I lost you, then I would constantly blame myself, thinking "what kind of big sister would let their baby brother get hurt." She said as tears started to form.

"Lori, you really hurt me." He said

"I know, and i'm really sorry, I was just a selfish bitch, that's why I've talked to everyone and well you two can get married when the time comes." She said shocking the boy.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes, Lincoln, your my brother and I love you more the Bobby and your right you deserve to be happy, and I was wrong to take that away from you." She said

"Thanks, Lori." He said

"Anything for my little bro." She said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Aw, that's so cute." The two then looked up to see Chandler. "Hey, Larry." He said.

"Lincoln who is this?" Lori asked

"Remember when I was asking you for so many favors when you worked at the arcade?" He asked

"Yeah, you did that too impressed some bastard." She said

"Yeah that's him, plus he… he almost raped Ronnie Anne." He said

"What!" She said

"Look it wasn't a big deal." He said "Anyway I just came to check on Lar.. Lincoln." He corrected.

"What are you doing here." Lincoln said

"I came to say sorry, I heard that you got shot." He said

"Yeah and I bet you sent the guy with the gun." Lincoln said

"What no I think that was some bum, why would I waste my money to pay someone to kill you." He said he then walked up to you Lori and she fell over she then revealed Chandler with a blood stained knife. "When I can do it myself." He said as he grabbed Lincoln and pulled him out of bed and out of the room. The two then went upstairs to the roof, Lincoln then pushed him outside and closed the door.

"Look, Chandler, why are you so upset with Ronnie Anne, she chose me so just leave us alone!" He said as he felt his gun wound ache.

"Why you ask because I've had girls fall at my feet just to get this cock but Ronnie Anne she… she just ups and ignores me like i'm not worth her time!" He yelled as he gripped his knife. "How can she chose you over me!" He said as he ran over to him clutching the knife Lincoln then moved the side making him miss, He then spins around and ran to him. Lincoln then grabbed his arm and tossed him over on his back, but it just agitated his wound. Chandler saw his opening and stabbed him in the arm making him scream, Lincoln then punched him breaking his nose. Lincoln then pulled the knife out.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Lincoln said.

"Nothing will stop me from getting what I want." He said as he pulled out another knife. "And what I want is her!" He said as he charged towards him, Lincoln held up the knife but was shaking him, but he trips and stabs his neck making hard to breath.

"Oh god, Chandler!" Lincoln yelled as he went over Chandler then pulled the knife out and started swinging it.

"Let me help you!" He said Chandler then began to back away till he reached the edge of the roof, Lincoln then started running towards him, but he stepped back and fell, but Lincoln then grabbed his hand.

"Chandler hang on." Lincoln said, but Lincoln felt Chandler knife in his hand making him let go Lincoln then looked at his lifeless body.

"I'm sorry." Lincoln said as he got back up and made his way to the door and back inside.

* * *

Thank you for 100+ reviews


	16. Chapter 16

Max276: A knife fight

LucklessBlock86: May Be and thank you

Onepieceranger123: Yes he did!

zachary gilmore: Wow indeed

Guest: Yes it did, yes he is, will see, Maybe she is

Dr. Dick small: Nope no burning leave him for the vultures

SomeRandomPerson: Good your learning

Gravityfan16:I don't know

* * *

 _After his scuffle with Chandler, Chandler lost his life and Lincoln went back inside to continued his._

Ronnie Anne was looking for Lincoln she looked all over, but couldn't find him that is until she found him trudging.

"LINCOLN!" She said as she ran up to him, she then noticed the knife and then blood on his hand. "Lincoln what happened to you!" She said

"Just need to get to.. LORI!" He said as he ran passed her and found their family in his room.

"Lincoln oh my god, what happened?" Rita asked.

"Something I don't want to talk about, how's Lori?" He asked.

"She's fine, they told us she was stabbed in the stomach, but she'll be okay and so will her child that she neglected to tell us about." She said

"I'm glad she's okay." He said.

 _A few weeks later_

It was noon Lincoln was on the beach listening to the calm waves when he felt a hand on his shoulder, He looked up and saw Lori in a sundress.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked

"I'm doing fine." She said as she joined him the two set in silence until Lori grabbed Lincoln's hand.

"Lincoln, tell me what happened with you and the Chandler guy." She asked. Lincoln then gripped her hand harder.

"I… I got into a knife fight with him, and he fell off the roof of the hospital; I told you guys this before." He said

"I know but Lincoln…"

"Look it's over okay, I just… don't want to think about!" He said as he let's go of her hand and turned to his side.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She said. As she got up and left him alone, Lincoln then closed his eyes and feel asleep, he soon awoke to the sun setting and have a major sunburn.

"Ow dammit." He said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Ronnie Anne. Lincoln was now in a tub while Ronnie Anne was rubbing Aloe on him.

"And why am I doing this?" She asked

"It gives you an excuse to see and touch me." He joked she then twisted his nipples making him yelp in pain.

"Don't be a pervert, Loud." She said as she left him to let the burn go away. As she did Lincoln started thinking about Chandler how he would just give up his life like that, just because he couldn't get Ronnie Anne, why would he?"

After a few hours, Lincoln was back to normal watching tv with Ronnie Anne in his arms.

"Hey, Lincoln." Ronnie Anne said grabbing his attention. "Nothing I just wanted to see your cute soft face." She said

"Sure, whatever you say Ronnie Anne." He told her he then kissed him as they continued watching tv. As they time went on Lori and Bobby's wedding was back on track this time Lincoln was theirs with standing next to Bobby.

"Glad you decided to join the wedding." He said.

"I'm glad too." Lincoln said as they heard the music playing they looked over and saw the door opening and Lori was walking in. As she reached the altar, she looked at Lincoln and smiled she then turned to Bobby as the ceremony finished everyone watched as Lori and Bobby left the church everyone then cheered as the two kissed in front of everyone. Just then Lincoln went up to Ronnie Anne with a smile.

"What?" She asked

"Ronnie Anne, could you met at the beach later, I have a surprise for you." He said.

"Okay?" She said

"Oh, and where something white." He said as they left back with the hotel.

 _Later that night_.

Ronnie Anne was on the beach in a white dress she then saw Bobby walking up to her.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne." He said.

Hey bro, what are you doing here and have you seen Lincoln?" She asked just then lights on the ground started to appear revealing a small alter.

"Bobby, what's going on?" She asked. He then smiled and handed her Lori's bouquet from the wedding. Ronnie Anne then looked up and saw Lincoln at the end of a makeshift altar.

"Well it's a little early, but if you don't mind, I would like to give my sister away." He said as he held out his elbow. Ronnie Anne then looked at her brother and then Lincoln and smiled. Ronnie Anne took his elbow and they started walked down the aisle as they did more of the loud siblings started appearing as they reach the altar Lincoln took Ronnie Anne's hand and Lori came out.

"Okay we're gonna skip all the boring stuff and get straight down to business, Lincoln Loud do you promise to take Ronnie Anne's hand in marriage in the near future." She said

"I do." Lincoln said.

"Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked. Ronnie Anne then looked at Lincoln and started laughing, confusing him.

"After everything that happened to you because of me you still want me to marry you?" She continued laughed which soon turned to tears. "After being shot by some hobo and nearly killed by my stalker, you still want me to be with you?" She asked

"I do Ronnie Anne." He said she then dropped the flowers and hugged him.

"Then I do!" She exclaimed, Lincoln then kissed her causing everyone the clap and cheer.

 _Days Later_

Lincoln was back at school when he saw a group of students around bulletin board he walked up and saw it was memorial to Chandler. Lincoln then looked away in shame and anger when other people turned to him.

"You did this!" One said

 _"You could have saved him, but you let him die!"_ Another one said as they surrounded him. They repeated "Murder" and "Killer" Lincoln tried to run, but they kept pulling him back.

"I'm sorry, I tried to save him, I'm sorry!" He yelled he then saw Ronnie Anne.

 _"It should have been you."_ She said

"I'M SORRY!" Lincoln yelled as he shot up from his bed in his home drenched in sweat and breathing heavily he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked to his side in fear and saw Ronnie Anne with a concerned look.

"Lincoln are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, Yeah j-j-just a nightmare." He said.

"It was about Chandler wasn't it?" She asked. He then gripped the sheets.

"I tried forgetting but it keeps haunting me, and I don't know what to do about it." He said. Ronnie Anne then pulled him down and straddled him.

"I know one way." She said as she bends down and kisses him, Lincoln then wrapped his arms around her. The two then started removing what little clothes they had on. Lincoln was now on top of Ronnie Anne, her soft features made him calm as he kissed her. He soon inserted his cock into her, and she moaned pumping his hips in and out of her doing their very best not to moan out loud, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her, each thrust was filled with passion and love as the two held each other close.

"Ronnie!" He gritted as he came inside her making her bite her lip to keep herself from moaning, it was then Lincoln realized what happened. "Oh Shit, Ronnie Anne I…" Ronnie Anne then kissed him as they parted she gave him her signature smirk.

"Do you feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do." He then smiled, Ronnie Anne then fell asleep in arms while Lincoln was wide awake still haunted about Chandler.

* * *

So I have one more chapter to do and how would you all feel about a genderbent version of Young Amore with a different story concept of course.


	17. Chapter 17

Guest: What?

JJmmmmmlol: Thank you for reading

Gravityfan16: All good things must come to an end. I will make new ones.

LucklessBlock86: genderbentThat'gender bent, and it pretty obvious

Guest: That's two for gender bent

Guest: I'm counting that as three for gender bent

Onepieceranger123: That's one against gender bent

Creatura726: Please do and send me the soundtrack so that I can listen

Guest: I hope you like the ending. Okay so that's a maybe

Dread: People liked Chandler they didn't care if he was snobby. Well, you don't have to worry i'm a dedicated loud fan and I'll make sure that everyone knows who is who. Also, I hate Christina X Lincoln; I will never do those two together, I'm a true ronniecoln fan (The other loud house fics are requested from a friend) I will never insult my profile with those two dating.

Max276: And that another one for gender bent

Zachary gilmore: Thank you

Light And Coal: Another one against gender bent

Ash Sayin: LincolnAnd that's another yes

D. felipe76: Okay so that's maybe

Crazymancody895: Another Yes.

* * *

It was early in the; Lincoln was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast, thinking about last night.

 _'Just calm down Loud, no one will blame you for his death, just stay quiet.'_ He thought as started cooking that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back and saw Ronnie Anne wearing one of the shirts.

"Hey Link, what's for breakfast?" She asked as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, you getting some pants on." He said

"Oh calm down your parents already left for work and your sister's sleep in until noon on Saturday, so it's just you and me." She said as she blew air in his ear.

"Ronnie Anne, please." He begged.

"Oh come on, just a quickie?" She asked.

"Ronnie Anne… I…" She then captured his lips for a quick kiss."

"I'll be waiting in the bathroom." She said as she left with a wink.

"(Takes a deep breath) Lori's going to kill me for using up the hot water." He said as she turned off the stove and went upstairs, where he found the bathroom door unlocked he walked in and found Ronnie Anne in nothing but a towel.

"About time you showed, up." She said as she pulled him in for a kiss. She then closed and locked the door she then took off what little clothes Lincoln had and the two made their way to the shower. Ronnie Anne dropped her towel to reveal her slender frame and stepped in. Lincoln moved his hands down her her hips and gripped her ass, Ronnie Anne then draped her arms his shoulder and kissed him, Lincoln then started to get hard, which tapped her soaked slit.

"pass the soap." She whispered as Lincoln handed her the liquid soap she then poured it on her breast and got down on her knees and sandwiched his dick between her breast and started lathering up his cock.

"Oh god, that feels so good." He said as she started thrusting his hips getting his cock clean, Ronnie Anne then stuck her tongue out licking the tip.

"Ronnie!" He gritted as he came on her face, she then licked it and got up she rinsed off his dick and started rubbing it.

"Now it's mine turn." She said as she turned around and spreads her cheeks and "lips" apart, Lincoln then rubbed it with the tip of his dick before pushing in. Lincoln grabbed her hips and started thrusting, Ronnie Anne was forced to the shower walls as Lincoln ravages her, he then grabbed her breast, twisting her nipples and kissing her neck.

"Oh god, Lincoln that feels so good." She said as Lincoln turned her around and held her by her ass and started moving faster.

"Oh god, Lincoln!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Ronnie Anne, I love you so much." He said as he starts going faster.

"I love you too, Lame-o!" She moaned. She then gripped her loves back as he starts moving much faster.

"Lincoln pull out, you'll…" Just then they heard a banging on the door scaring him.

"That better be you, Ronnie Anne, because if that's you Lincoln and you used up all my hot water." Lori yelled from behind the door as she yelled Ronnie Anne could feel something warm filling her up. He then looked at her, and the two looked at each other and started laughing nervously.

"You better take responsibility for this Loud." She jokingly said but was also serious.

"You know i'm not that type of guy." He said as he kissed her.

A few Weeks Later

Lincoln was in his room pacing around while looking at his clock when Ronnie Anne came in and sighed.

"Well?" He asked

"You knocked me up, Loud." She joked as she started crying tears of joy, Lincoln then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry; we'll get through this together." He said. "I'm just worried what my family will do to me when they find out." He said.

"What about my family?" She asked

"Trust me, what your family does will be nothing compared to what my family will do to me." He said. Ronnie Anne then laughed and kissed him.

"Will tell them together." She said as she kissed his cheek. From their Lincoln and Ronnie Anne started to explain their situation. First, it was their parents, of course, they overreacted till they accepted it. Then the two went to their older siblings.

"You're pregnant!" The two said

"Yeah." Lincoln said

"We haven't been married for like two weeks, and you already got my sister pregnant! Dude high five." Bobby said as the two step-brothers high-fived.

"BOBBY!" Lori and Ronnie Anne said as they smacked him.

"What?" He asked. "I'm proud of him." He said.

"That's still your sister." She said.

"Still," Bobby said

"Anyway is there anything or any way we can help you two out just let us know."

"Well, there's one thing." She said

Later that night

Everyone in the loud house was getting ready for bed except for one; Lincoln was getting some of the things he needs into a suitcase.

"Okay, that's everything." He said just then he heard his phone buzzed. "Alright, i'm on my way down." He said as he hangs up as he was about to leave, he saw Lily waiting for him. She walks up to him and hugs him, Lincoln then gets down on one knee and hugs her.

"I promise to come visit." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl." He said. Lily then kissed his cheek and went back to her room; Lincoln then went outside to see a car waiting for him he took one last look at his home and smiled before getting in the car. As it drove off Lincoln looked back at his home as it disappeared over the horizon.

One Year later

It was a calm night, everything was quiet, and in a one bedroom apartment, the sound of a baby crying disturbed the parent's sleep.

"It's your turn, Linc."

"I got her last night. Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

"Ugh Fine." She said as she got out of bed and grabbed Lincoln by his leg and dragged him out of bed, well a fold out couch bed.

"No c'mon!" He whined as she dragged him to another room where a little tan-colored baby with gray hair was crying in her crib.

"Shh, it's okay, Laura-Jane." Ronnie Anne said as she cradled her daughter.

"You're doing it wrong, let me see her." Lincoln said as he took his daughter and sat down in the rocking chair.

"It's okay Laura." He said as he kissed her forehead, making her calm down.

"You see it's all in the handling." He said, but then she started crying again.

"Handling it huh?" Ronnie Anne asked Lincoln then gave her a stank look before pulling out his phone. "It's three so she should be up." He said as he called his mom, over the year Rita Loud has successfully become a novelist she was currently working on a new story which she would take all-nighter to write, but Lincoln managed to utilize that when he had a child question. "Hey, mom." Lincoln said

"Laura-Jane, giving you trouble?" She asked

"Yes, tell me how did you calm us down?" He asked

"Well Lincoln, you we're all different, but since this is your child why not trying soaking a cotton cloth with Ronnie Anne's breast milk and letting him suck on it, that always calmed you down." She instructed.

"Okay, thanks, mom." He said

"Take care baby, and visit soon, I want to see my grandchild." She said as she hangs up. He then looks at Ronnie Anne.

"You got that breast pump on you?" He asked with a nervous smile. After trying his mother's trick, Laura-Jane calmed down, but she wanted to stay with her parents to stay sleep. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne then went back to their bedroom/living room with her in tow.

"Tell me again, why do we have to give the baby room when she ends up sleeping with us?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Because you said "I don't care my baby will only get the best" when we got this place." He said

"Oh right." She said as she snuggled up to Lincoln and he pulled the covers over them. "I don't regret it." She said as she kissed Laura-Jane head and Lincoln then wrapped his arm around them and pulled them close.

"I love you, Ronnie Anne." He whispered.

"I love you too, Lame-o." She said as she fell asleep in his embrace.

"And I love you, Laura-Jane." He said as he went to sleep.

The End.

* * *

Well that ends this story which I was surprised that you all liked it and for that, I say thank you and if you want Y'all can make a sequel if you want I won't stop you but pm me a link so that I can read it also the gender bent is happening with a little surprised


	18. Answering last Reviews

Guest: Soon

SomeRandomPerson: Thank you

Crazymancody895: Thank you. I hope you'll like it.

JJmmmmmlol: Yeah I would like to read something like that too but most of my info comes from the show and the wiki,

Gravityfan16: Thank you

Onepieceranger123: Yeah that what i was going for since he would react like that. Thank you for reading it.

LucklessBlock86: Thank you. If you do PM me about it so that I can read it, that's why ended like that. Thanks for reading.

Red the Pokemon Master: Do you really want to know?

D. felipe76: Yeah, the thing is Lincoln and Ronnie Anne argued about the baby's name, Lincoln wanted to continue the "L" trend while Ronnie Anne wanted the baby's name to be like here, so they decided on Laura-Jane, because it was a L name and it was like Ronnie Anne's name.


End file.
